Savior
by FelswornDeath
Summary: Severus reflects on his wife's death. Song is 'Savior' by Rise Against. Rating is for themes and some coarse language.  My first story please review  If you don't like the pairing then don't read... Please don't flame on the pairing if you don't like it.


**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it, just having a play, will return when finished. (Wish I did own it, then I could keep Snape :D) Don't own the song either. Anything recognizable belongs to JKR and 'Rise Against' (not sure who 'actually' owns it :S)

She was his savior.  
He stood, motionless, the rain streaming down his face, disguising his tears.

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgot__  
__What the colour of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them_

Twenty Years. Two words, two simple words and yet they held so much significance.  
He was twenty years her senior. They had lived with and loved each other for twenty years. She had been gone from his life for twenty years.

_As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping__  
__Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten__  
__There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place__  
__And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_

They called themselves her friends, but they abandoned her when she allowed her feelings to come to the front.  
"She chose me but I keep failing her." A whisper, spoken to the dying trees that surrounded him.

_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you__  
__Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_

They had shunned her, believing her to hate him. He believed her to think him a charity case.  
Someone to be saved. Someone who deserved to be saved.

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy__  
__I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

He wasn't a trusting man, being a slave to two masters does that to a man.  
But there was something about her that made him trust her, and made him realise how much he cared about her.

_That's when I told her I love you girl__  
__But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

He had made mistakes, dark mistakes that set him apart from the rest of the Wizarding world.  
Unconsciously he flexed his arm, the arm that bore the proof of his mistakes. The Dark Mark.

_Bathed in flames we held the brand__  
__Uncurled the fingers in your hand__  
__Pressed into the flesh like sand__  
__Now do you understand?_

How could she not hate someone who bore **that **mark? The mark of the one who hated people of her birth. The mark of the one who hated everything she stood for.

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy__  
__I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

He didn't know how he survived without her. She was his heart, his everything. She was gone, and he was still alive.

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

It felt like a final 'fuck you' from the gods, taking away the one person he ever loved; who ever loved him.  
She would have loved solving the puzzle of 'why her and not me?' She thought I was a puzzle to be solved.

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

A brief thought of her so-called friends, who never even bothered to come to her funeral.

_1000 miles away__  
__There's nothing left to say_

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to hate them as they hated her.

_I don't hate you__  
__I don't hate you, no_

Until the day he died, he would wonder how she managed to crawl under the stone walls surrounding his heart; how he managed to love, true love this time. And if this isn't love, then he didn't want to know what was.

_So tell me now__  
__If this ain't love then how do we get out?__  
__Because I don't know_

And he would never understand how she couldn't hate him; wouldn't hate him, after everything he had done. He killed Albus Dumbledore, he watched her friends tortured at the hands of the Death Eaters and done nothing to stop it, and because of him her friends hated and rejected her. But she still loved him. She was too good for him, he didn't deserve to be loved by someone and kind and as caring as her.

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy__  
__I just want to save you while there's still something left to save__  
__That's when I told her I love you girl_

Worn and faded, words barely legible were carved into the rough granite of the tombstone:

'Hermione Jean Granger  
September 19th 1979 - January 8th 2026  
Loved by Severus Tobias Snape  
_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have'_

The one question even Hermione Granger couldn't answer - Why don't you hate me?  
All she ever did was smile and shake her head stating:

_I don't hate you__  
__I don't hate you, no_


End file.
